Boum
by Nuity
Summary: Feferi, elle aime les gens, elle aime la vie ; et même si aucun des deux ne le lui rend vraiment, elle y croit, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment. / Titre sale, UA, meurtre en série.


ONE MORE TIME. *danse sur l'album de 5555*

Voilà. Encore une fic dont l'étrangeté dépasse l'imagination.

Encore une fic où je tue des gens, mais bon, ça, c'est habituel.

J'ai relu. Normalement.

T parce qu'il y a du sang et qu'une côte sort du torse de Gamzee. Je pense par voie de conséquence que c'est justifié.

Si le coeur vous en dit, vous avez le droit de me détester de toute votre âme par review. J'adore ça. Le plaisir de se faire mordre, quoi. Bref.

... Bonne... Lecture... ?

* * *

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, on s'étale par terre. Et hop, un sang dont la couleur sonne faux repeint la chaussée de ses couleurs éclatantes. Et hop, tout le monde a le même sang, et hop, de toute manière, il coulera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et hop, il pleut et le rouge si peu accordé à son propriétaire se mélange à l'eau sale et pluvieuse de la ville tandis que le conducteur du camion repart en vitesse. Et hop, une raison de plus pour détester l'humanité, si seulement elle le pouvait.

Feferi, elle aime les gens, elle aime la vie, mais aucun des deux ne le lui rend. Feferi, elle adore la pluie, alors le soleil tape. Feferi, elle sourit au soleil, alors des nuages jaunâtres couvrent le ciel, comme pour se moquer d'elle. Mais ça n'a rien de grave parce que Feferi, elle aime les nuages, même jaunâtres, même pollués.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, on s'éclate la gueule contre le sol trop froid. Et hop, le sang coule encore. Et hop, le conducteur se tire, une fois de plus. Et elle survit.

La grande sœur de Feferi, elle a survécu, mais elle peut plus bouger, et c'est comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur, après avoir passé trois jours à maudire le sort qui l'avait à la fois sauvée et condamnée mais Feferi disait toujours que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle était contente qu'elle soit restée avec elle. Feferi, elle souriait encore, et puis elle remerciait le ciel. Pour ça, sa propre sœur l'avait détestée.

Feferi, parfois elle était fatiguée, et puis elle se rappelait Karkat. Karkat il gueulait sur tout le monde mais il était gentil et attentionné et Karkat, il croyait. Elle ne savait pas trop ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il y croyait et ça se voyait dans ses yeux, et c'était beau, et c'était vivant. Karkat il était tout gris comme la ville, tout gris comme les nuages, mais Feferi trouvait les couleurs épuisantes alors c'était bon.

Karkat, il était parti il y avait deux ans de ça à l'autre bout du monde, et ils étaient restés vaguement en contact jusqu'à ce que – boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

C'était stupide comme bruit, boum, disait parfois Nepeta. Mais ça, c'était avant que Karkat s'en aille. Nepeta, elle était devenue grise à son tour. Mais c'était un gris terne et triste. Le même gris que son parapluie. Le même gris que sa vie.

C'était à ce moment-là que Feferi avait décidé de croire, sans savoir très bien en quoi. C'était beau de croire. Dans croire, il y a croître, pas comme grandir mais comme évoluer comme s'il fallait commencer à avoir la foi sans savoir en quoi pour avoir la réponse ensuite.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, encore un corps sur la chaussée et hop, encore du sang à nettoyer. Et hop, encore un salaud qui s'en va sans mots c'était la plus laide des poésie, la poésie de la vie, et Feferi l'aimait sans relâche. Elle voyait de plus en plus de jolies couleurs dans l'hémoglobine par terre le rouge de ses souvenirs était devenu fuschia, puis olive. C'était aussi fatigant que reposant, et ça changeait des éclatants discours peints sur le sol avec la couleur d'un sang autrefois considéré comme dégoûtant. Feferi ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir d'où elle tenait l'histoire mais c'était le premier qui y avait cru. On ne savait pas trop ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il y avait cru tellement fort, avec tellement d'intensité que ça faisait passer son cœur par toutes les couleurs de la foi. Elle voulait croire. Elle voulait croire.

Feferi, même aujourd'hui, elle aime les gens, elle aime la vie et même si aucun des deux ne le lui rend, elle y croit, sans savoir comment, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle entr'aperçoit parfois la raison qui passe et repasse à la lisière de sa conscience, comme un chat se frottant contre ses jambes et s'échappant quand elle essaie de le caresser. Avec le temps, elle a appris à ne plus vouloir le prendre dans ses bras elle attend patiemment et grappille les non-souvenirs qu'un jeune garçon gris éclatant lui offre sans qu'elle sache comment, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle est la seule qui reste ? Elle n'en est pas si sûre. Il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, voilà Gamzee qui s'envole. Elle voit son sang sur la chaussée et il n'est pas rouge, mais violet. Indigo. Irisé. Feferi trouve ça joli, mélancolique le dessin que forme son sang sur l'asphalte ressemble à l'œuvre rageuse d'un peintre fou et muet qui n'aurait que son pinceau comme moyen de s'exprimer. Elle observe rêveusement le travail de l'artiste tandis qu'une ambulance fait retentir son alarme et que le chauffard s'enfuit en vitesse. C'est toujours un peu la même histoire.

Feferi sourit mélancoliquement, curieuse des couleurs qu'elle découvre ou redécouvre, peut-être et Karkat – ce n'est pas Karkat mais c'est comme ça qu'elle a baptisé sa non-mémoire inexpliquée – lui explique que celui-là n'a jamais été destiné à bien finir, mais que l'autre voulait y croire, alors elle monte dans l'ambulance en mentant sur son identité et observe avec curiosité la jeune femme qui tente en vain de le réveiller. La violence de l'accident a fait percer une de ses côtes en dehors de sa poitrine, l'auréolant d'indigo. Feferi lui demande si elle le voit, mais quand l'urgentiste lui demande quoi, elle ne répond tout simplement pas. Celle-ci se coupe sur un de ses propres instruments. Son sang est rouge, rouge rouille. C'est plutôt beau. Elle peste longtemps – c'est sans doute quelque chose de risqué dans son métier. Feferi attrape sa main et sourit longuement, sans un mot. Elle n'est donc pas la seule qui reste.

Elle descend de l'ambulance qui s'arrête à l'hôpital.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, son sang était donc bien rouillé. C'est étrange cette manie qu'a Feferi de recroiser les gens au moment de leur mort, cette manie qu'on appelle le destin. Autrefois un de ses amis la traitait de sorcière. Et puisqu'elle voyait les gens décéder, elle était la sorcière de la vie – ça paraissait logique.

Feferi, elle aime les gens, elle aime la vie et elle sait qu'elle n'est jamais véritablement seule – en vérité elle n'en sait rien, mais elle y croit – il reste les autres.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, c'est ainsi qu'elle retrouve son meilleur ami (plus que ça peut-être ? c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'épuise) perdu de vue depuis si longtemps. Eclaté sur la chaussée dans une débauche de violet. Elle ramassera toutes leurs couleurs, et en fera une peinture. Au fond, elle l'aimait tellement, Eridan. Mais Feferi ne pleure pas, parce qu'il disait que c'était moche, les larmes.

Penché sur le corps nimbé d'une couleur qu'elle est la seule à réellement percevoir, il y a un jeune homme (_garçon_), recroquevillé sur la chaussée. Il ne pleure pas, serre les dents – le soleil tape fort, parce que Feferi avait soif ce matin-là – et ses yeux étranges brillent des larmes qui n'y existent pas.

Mue par la curiosité, elle s'en approche ses longs cheveux mal peignés s'échappent de derrière ses oreilles et viennent chatouiller la joue de l'homme-enfant. Il ne prend même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle alors elle s'accroupit à son tour et fixe les volutes violacés qui commencent à sécher sous le soleil écrasant. Elle voudrait dire quelque chose – mais les mots n'y sont pas.

La mâchoire crispée, il passe ses bras sous le corps détruit d'Eridan et se relève. Il va ensuite se poser sur le trottoir – ses yeux sont plissés, révèlent à peine ses iris colorés d'une manière si étrange. Il traite une ou deux fois le corps dans ses bras de pauvre con pitoyable et de poisson débile. Le cœur n'y est pas – n'y a jamais été.

Karkat, dans le fond de son esprit, se tait. Peut-être parce que l'important est le moment présent.

L'ambulance vient et emporte Eridan. Ils ne posent pas de questions. Les mains de l'autre sont couvertes d'un sang qu'il voit rouge.

Feferi, avec son léger sourire aux couleurs de nostalgie, l'emmène avec lui. Elle le lave, le borde. Il ne dit rien à part quelques insultes de temps en temps – se laisse faire. Ses yeux sont bleu et rouge. C'est beau et familier.

Il ne verse aucune larme, ne laisse échapper aucun sanglot. De temps en temps il se mordille les mains. Elles sont couvertes de cicatrices dont Feferi ne voit pas la couleur. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Alors pour le moment, elle se contente de croire.

Il reste chez elle de nombreux jours, se ronge toujours les doigts il lui explique la culpabilité et les voix dans sa tête, les voix qui n'ont jamais cessé de hurler. Feferi n'en dit pas plus, embrasse son front et quitte la pièce.

« J'aimerais bien voler.

- Je t'apprendrai. »

Sollux lui offre le seul sourire qu'elle verra jamais de lui.

Le lendemain soir, quand elle rentre de son travail, elle trouve une scène devenue presque habituelle.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Une jeune fille au sang bleu métallique est étendue sur le sol, une autre hurle. Sans doute voudra-t-elle la rejoindre. Classique, maintenant. Mais elle n'y prête pas attention – elle a trop de choses auxquelles croire.

Quand elle remonte dans l'appartement, il n'y est pas.

Elle fait le chemin jusqu'au toit.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. » Il pointe sa tête, l'air un peu triste.

Elle ne demande pas quoi. Elle sait. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Elle le laisse sauter pour que, l'espace d'un instant, il vole, avant de retomber plus bas.

Boum. Un camion klaxonne. Un couple n'a pas le temps de finir de traverser. Le chauffeur descend, son véhicule est percuté par quelqu'un qui allait trop vite derrière.

Feferi regarde le jaune moutarde se mélanger avec du bleu foncé, avec du brun clair, avec du vert de jade. Elle sait que les autres ne voient qu'une immense flaque rouge.

Le premier homme qui a cru avait ce sang-là, et c'était beau, lui rappelle Karkat.

Feferi, elle aime les gens, elle aime la vie et même si aucun des deux ne le lui rend vraiment, elle y croit, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment. Elle se sait désormais seule mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Elle pourrait les rejoindre mais elle doit rester. Il faut que quelqu'un reste et croie, comme ç'a toujours été. Et ce jour-là, il pleut et elle en est heureuse. C'est la première fois que le temps s'accorde à elle. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Boum. Un camion. Un feu rouge grillé. Boum.

Et hop, Jade s'éclate sur la chaussée...


End file.
